halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ugada Shaedusu Nasu
Ugada Shaedusu Nasu(Oo-Gah-Dah Shade-oosoo Nas-oo) was the powerful leader of the Shaedusu Lekgolo colony, which was so large, it was divided into 14 Hunters, 2 Scarabs, and the Super Scarab. History Ugada was born as an albino Lekgolo worm, which were known for special abilities. He and his entire colony, the Shaedusu colony, was forced into the Covenant Empire. Ugada admired some Covenant members, including Ulsa 'Fornamee, Quatat, Shadaesis, and Jak, for their bravery, strength, and caring for their troops. He and his colony were fit into their armor, and trained other Mgalekgolo (Hunters)the art of the black-armored Shadow Lekgolo, which was an advanced army of Lekgolo worms that fought better than normal Hunters. When a new Mgalekgolo joined the Shadow Lekgolo, they were considered a new member of the colony. Eventually, Ugada and one of his "pack mates" were sent to attack the Pillar of Autumn. Ugada didn't like the idea of having to brutally kill the humans onboard, but when he witnessed several humans shoot a Hunter in its exposed, weak back, then latch onto another one and brutally tear its back apart, he flew into a frenzy. He charged at the humans, kicked one into a wall, and crushed the others with his shield. Ugada and his pack mate continued to attack the Pillar of Autumn until it began to crash. Ugada's pack mate was sucked out of the ship as holes formed in it, but Ugada was able to cling to a wall and climb to a Boarding Craft. Fortunately for Ugada, he escaped when he crashed where the Truth and Reconciliation (the ship attacking the Autumn)was. Ugada handed some information to the Ship Master, and went down to the Lekgolo's quarters. Several times he had encounters with John-117, including standing up against him and several Marines during their assault on Installation 04's control room. John, operation a Scorpion tank, opened fire on Ugada, who was forced to play dead when he realized there was no way he could win the fight. Later, however, he stalked John and his Marines for a while, and waited for him to leave them for an incoming Pelican Dropship. Sergeant Stacker alerted his Marines of Ugada, but by then, multiple Marines were dead. Ugada opened fire on the Pelican and Marines, forcing them to fly away as Ugada killed the Marines who didn't get on-board in time. Ugada was later present during the final hours of Installation 04, battling the Flood. When he received news of the Pillar of Autumn becoming unstable, Ugada entered one of Ulsa 'Fornam's Dropships with several other of his squadmates, and escaped to High Charity. Battle of Installation 05 Ugada wasn't present as much as he was on Installation 04, but made several appearances in New Mombassa and assisted Ulsa 'Fornam's troops with the destruction of Axus II. Later, he was ordered by Ulsa to help defend the Prophet of Regret. At some point, Ugada encountered John-117 once again, and prepared for battle. Ugada charged at the Marines accompanying John, kicked one of them off the platform they were on, then beat another one to death with his Assault Cannon. John seized the moment to shoot Ugada's back, but his opponent reached behind his back and blocked the shots with his shield. Ugada charged at John, who sidestepped his attack and shot him in the back multiple times. Ugada fell over, apparently dead, and John continued on, eventually killing Regret. Ugada was picked up by Ulsa 'Fornam's Dropship, and remained out of combat until the Great Schism, where he assisted his Sangheili allies against the Covenant Loyalists. He met up with another Mgalekgolo, and they grouped together with Thel 'Vadam and another Sangheili. They defeated several Covenant soldiers, and were eventually picked up by Ulsa's Dropship while 'Vadam went to kill Tartarus. Ugada and several more of Ulsa's troops guarded Delta Halo's Control Room while Ulsa assisted 'Vadam. Covenant Civil War Ugada was present in the Covenant Civil War, but preferred to guard the Control Room of the Shade of Malice, Ulsa 'Fornam's ship. He aided in the destruction of several Scarabs and other strong Covenant vehicles. He was also used for boarding Loyalist ships and destroying their reactor cores, and other special missions. After the Covenant Civil War ended, Ugada resumed his job of protecting Ulsa 'Fornam on his ship, and had assisted in the deaths of multiple surviving Loyalist leaders. Category:Mgalekgolo